Hotel Strangeduck
by Park Ryder
Summary: On a Halloween night, The family decide to spend Halloween at an abandon Hotel with scary mysteries lurking behind them! Happy Halloween!


Tonight wasn't no ordinary night. Tonight it was everybody mostly The Ducks brothers' favorite holiday: Halloween! It was their favorite holiday (next to Christmas) of the year and this year they were planning to go tricking or treating with Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad and Webby. Webby was excited because it was her first Halloween going trick or treating.

The whole gang was in their costumes and was in their costumes. There costumes where:

Huey - A mad scientist

Dewey - A Ninja

Louie - Scrooge

Webby - Kiki the witch

Donald - A Marine Captain

Scrooge - The 4th Doctor from Doctor Who

Launchpad - Darkwing Duck

Mrs. Beakley - Cleopatra

Webby - *excited* "Oh I'm so excited! What do I have to?"

Dewey - "All you have to knock on a person's door, say trick or treat and they give you candy."

Webby - "No string attached?"

Huey - "Nope."

Donald - *to Uncle Scrooge* "I have said Uncle Scrooge I didn't know you enjoy trick or treating or Halloween."

Louie - *talking with a fake Scottish accent* "Of course I do since I'm the richest duck in the world! I can buy all the candy I want!"

Scrooge - *deadpan* "You need to work on your accent lad. *to Donald* And I've always enjoyed tricking or treating Donald. It was also the time some ghosts come to try and take my soul, but they lose to me every time."

Launchpad - *scared* "Ghost? You think they will come again this year?"

Donald - *stern* "No because we are just trick or treating and coming back home."

Huey - "Beside if there was ghost, I just suck them with my Ghost-Grabber 3000! *does an evil laugh and everybody gave him a confused look* hey I'm a mad scientist I'm supposed to be mad."

Donald - "It's a good thing we found these costumes earlier."

Scrooge - "Actually they were a bunch of old clothes I never worn. I just had Mrs. Beakley did them up for the kids and us."

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Plus the shrunken clothes made the perfect costume for me."

Dewey - *whispers* "Out of all people you wanted to be Uncle Scrooge?"

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Of course! It was perfect in my size."

Mrs. Beakley - "Well we should be get going now."

Launchpad - "In the words of Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

The family was walking around in Duckburg and saw lots of people in costumes. They were getting lots of candy and pulling pranks. Webby was really amazed at the things she was seeing and said:

Webby - "Shouldn't we at a pumpkin patch waiting for the Pumpkin King or something?"

Dewey - "No that's some blockhead who made up that stupid myth."

Launchpad - *disappointed* "Aw What? I used to that all the time as a kid beside trick or treating. No wonder the kids called me blockhead."

Scrooge - *to himself* "They probably had other good reasons too."

They went to a house and knock on the door to say:

"Trick or treat!"

A lady dress as a witch began to have them candy.

Webby - *excited* "Wow! I got a pack of gum!"

Huey - "I got some cookies!"

Dewey - "I got some chocolate bars!"

Louie - *with the Scottish accent* "Bless me bagpipes I got some jawbreakers!"

Donald - *disappointed* "I got a rock!"

In just an hour, everybody bags were full of treats. Even Donald's bag was full of candy despite some rocks and random junk.

Webby - "Oh that was so amazing! I want to do more Halloween stuff!"

Dewey - "Well there's always the classic TP."

Donald - "Oh no you don't! Last time you boys did that, it was a disaster!"

Huey - "Hey it wasn't our fault the mean big dog was chasing us! It was either leave or turn into dog meat."

Donald - "There will be no tricking. We should just go home."

Launchpad - "But it's too early to go home. We should do something fun!"

Dewey - "Like telling scary stories!"

Scrooge - "Oh I got the perfect place for that lads."

 **()()()()()()()()**

The gang was now in front of an old abandon castle like place. On the gate, it said: "Hotel Strangeduck". All of them accept Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley looked freaked out.

Launchpad - *scared* "Hotel Strangeduck? Isn't this Place you know?"

Mrs. Beakley - "Haunted? Yes it's supposed to be haunted."

Webby - "Yeah nobody come to this place in 20 years because it's supposed to be haunted by Ludwig von Strangeduck."

Huey - "Hey I remember that guy! We learn about in the Junior Woodchuck scientist club: he was supposed to be a great scientist but died in a lab accident."

Donald - *scared* "Maybe we should head back home."

Scrooge - "Loosen up Donald you shouldn't have judge things by the way they look. Beside nobody live here for years so it's not like we are going to get in trouble."

Webby - "Wow! My first scary story at a haunted house! This holiday is the best!"

Then they heard rain rumbled and saw some rain coming down. Not wanting their candy to get wet and soggy, they quickly ran into the haunted hotel. Inside, they saw that it was dark, furniture was either broken, old or cover up with white sheets. There was cobwebs and dust and picture of Ludwig von Strangeduck. He looks like an elderly duck wearing a lab coat, big glasses, and wild gray hair.

Mrs. Beakley - "Yep that's Ludwig von Strangeduck alright. Legend said that he tried to invent something that would change the world."

Donald - "Maybe he would invent of something to stop the rain. Since we are stuck in a place like this."

Scrooge - "Will you relax Donald? It's not like we are living here for good."

Launchpad - "Yeah I mean this place is way too dirty. I mean Strangeduck should call his maid to clean this place up once he gets back."

Donald - "Well alright...But we are only staying until the rain stop!"

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Launchpad - "And then she came into the kitchen and found her husband eating a sandwich! Wait did I mention she was dead and a ghost?"

Huey - *bored* "No."

Launchpad - "Well she was! Ooooo! And she did the most horrible thing ever! She knocks the sandwich out of his hands and hit him in the head with a tennis racket!"

Dewey - *bored* "So?"

Launchpad - "Don't you guys remember? Her husband kept ignoring her to go play tennis and eat too many sandwiches."

Webby - "You said he went to play baseball and eat sushi all the time."

Launchpad - "Oh yeah! Well…He played Tennis and baseball a lot and eat sushi sandwiches!"

Scrooge - *annoyed* "Launchpad! I fought and even ate scarier stuff that than!"

Dewey - "Uncle Scrooge why don't you tell us a scary story? I mean you face scary stuff before."

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "It's true cause I'm the greatest adventurer ever!"

Scrooge - *to Louie* "You still need to work on the accent. *to the rest* Anyway, it's actually true because I do have some scary stories. Have you lads ever heard of the real story of Ludwig von Strangeduck?"

All -"No."

Scrooge - "I actually meet him before. The truth is he's a mad scientist but not the good kind like Gyro. He turned this place into a hotel but in reality, it was a trapped to lure people in, so he can do horrible experiment on them like steal their organs or make them drink potion that have weird side effect of them. I actually went in undercover to see what he was planning and saw that he wanted to make an invisibility potion, so he can keep stealing stuff from people. We fought there was an explosion. I survived but Strangeduck didn't and legend said that he is a ghost that still rest aside here, waiting for people to come so he can steal their organs, soul or just kill them."

Scrooge saw that his family looked freaked out. Even Launchpad and Mrs. Beakley looked freaked out.

Scrooge - "Would you relax. It only happened 20 years ago."

Launchpad - "Uh Mr. McD, we aren't freaking about that."

Scrooge - "Then What are you freaking out about?"

Donald - "Look behind you!"

Scrooge turned around and saw things like books and the cushion floating around.

Scrooge and Louie - *shocked* "Curse me kilts!"

Scrooge - *impressed* "Wow you got the accent right this time!"

Donald - *scared* "RUN!"

All of them began to run and they each ran into different rooms. The boys ended in the kitchen, Donald and Scrooge went to a hotel guest room, same with Launchpad. Mrs. Beakley and Webby ran into a library. In the kitchen the boys were panting making sure the thing didn't get them.

Dewey - "Man What the heck was that?"

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Curse me kilts that was terrifying!"

Dewey - "You know you can stop talking like that right?"

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Sadly I can't. I been practicing all week I'm basically stuck with this accent now. Oh no! Our candy bags! We forgot them in the living room!"

Huey - "Never mind that! The ghost of Strangeduck is after us and we need to either get out of here or defeat it! It's mostly likely we are going to defeat it like we always do with the bad guys we face."

Dewey - "What about your ghost grabber Thingy?"

Huey - "It's just a prop I ordered online. It just looks really cool from that ghost hunting movie."

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "What do we do now?"

Huey - "Well thanks to the book on how to be safe from ghosts, the best room to hide is the kitchen."

But all of a sudden, the silverware began to come out the drawers and began to aim at the boys. They screamed and ducked as the silverware missed them and continue to aim at them and then even some rotten food came out and aim at them."

Huey - "EVERYTHING I LEARNED IS A LIE!"

The boys ran out the kitchen screaming.

 **()()()()()()()()**

In one of the rooms, Donald and Scrooge was panting from all that run. Then Donald's eyes widen in shock.

Donald - "The Boys! Uncle Scrooge we need to make sure that they are okay."

Scrooge - "Don't worry Donald I saw them going to the kitchen."

Donald - "Aw that's good because that is the safest place to hide from ghosts."

Scrooge - "Actually it's the opposite of that."

Donald - *shocked* "What?!"

Suddenly, a blanket was wrapped around Donald.

Donald - *angry* "Hey what's the big idea?! Let me go!"

Scrooge - "Hold on Donald!"

Scrooge tried untying Donald, but the blanket was too wrapped around tightly. Then Scrooge use his cane to free Donald. Donald noticed another blanket was about to go after Scrooge and he yelled:

Scrooge - "Uncle Scrooge get down!"

Scrooge looked and dodge the blanket and use his cane to drag Donald and himself out the room. Meanwhile, Launchpad was in one of the hotel rooms and was scared.

Launchpad - "Come on Launchpad you gotta be brave! Darkwing Duck wouldn't cower in fear!"

Launchpad turned around and saw a ghost like sheet and it's said "boo". Launchpad scream in fear and ran out the room and he fell in a secret trap door on the floor.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Webby and Mrs. Beakley was in the library and they were looking for the ghost.

Mrs. Beakley - "You remember how to fight a ghost Webby?"

Webby - "Find something that we can use to see the ghost and suck it up with a vacuum!"

Mrs. Beakley - *proud* "That's my girl."

Webby was looking around until she stepped on something. She looked and saw some chemical formulas, but it was only half of it.

Webby - "Granny look!"

Mrs. Beakley took the paper and examine it.

Mrs. Beakley - "This is strange. It's most be one of Strangeduck notes, but I can't tell what it's for."

Webby was curious too. When she leaned back against a bookshelf, it caused her and Mrs. Beakley to transfer to another room which freak them both out.

 **()()()()()()()**

In the living room, the boys saw Scrooge freeing Donald from the blanket sheet.

Dewey - "Oh thank goodness you guys are alright."

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "But we can't find our candy bags or the others!"

Huey - "The ghost must have gotten them! We need to save them!"

Scrooge - "We know but we don't know where to find them. I only came to this place once but that was 50 years ago."

Donald was thinking until he accidentally bumps into a Strangeduck statue and the head open to reveal a red button.

Dewey - "Oh cool a red button!"

Scrooge - "Lad wait!"

Dewey presses the red button and it reveal a door and the door opened. The door reveals to be a way down to the basement.

Huey - "A secret passage way? The others must be down there!"

Scrooge - "Nice job lads."

Donald - "Oh thank you!"

Scrooge lit a match, and they all went down to the basement stairs. They kept going down the stairs and then they heard a strange noise. It sounded like evil laughter.

Louie - "Bless me bagpipes I think it's the ghost!"

Donald - "We can't leave now because our friends need us!"

They stop at a door that have a Strangeduck knob. The door opened, and it reveal a skeleton, but they only saw its shadow. The skeleton did an evil laugh and its scared Donald and the boys and cause them to go a few steps up. Scrooge however, wasn't scared and has an angry look on his face.

Scrooge - *rolling up his sleeves* "Ghost or Skeleton or even a walking shadow won't get away with this! Scaring me is one thing but scaring and harming my family is going too far!"

Scrooge walked down to face the skeleton. Donald didn't know if his uncle either brave or insane to face it. The only thing Donald and the boys saw was the skeleton and Scrooge's shadow.

Donald - "Uncle Scrooge are you nuts?! Come on!"

Huey - "Run Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge - "I want some answers!"

The skeleton just laughs and began to strangle Scrooge! Scrooge choked and then his body went limp.

The boys - *horrified* "Oh no!"

Donald - *horrified* "UNCLE SCROOGE!"

Donald ran toward the door, but the door closes. Donald began to bang on the door and tried to pull it open. But it was budgeting and even Donald tried pushing himself on the door, but it still wasn't opening. The triplet never seen their Uncle Donald looked so desperate in their life but then it again when it come family, anybody would be desperate.

Huey - "Uncle Donald you need to calm down!"

Donald - "Don't tell me to calm down! Uncle Scrooge need us!"

Dewey - "But Uncle Donald you saw what the Skeleton did. Uncle Scrooge is-"

Donald - "Don't say that! He's Scrooge McDuck! Nothing can stop him! I didn't even get a chance to tell him-"

Then they heard the door creaking. The knob of the door turned up.

Huey - "Shh! Quick hide!"

They all hide behind a statue and saw the door open. They just heard the creepy laughter earlier and the door close it again and the knob turned sideways.

Huey - *curious* "Why would a ghost use a door?"

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Are you telling a riddle or a knock knock joke?"

Donald - "No Huey is right. I mean a ghost would just walk through the door."

Dewey - "And saw how the ghost opened the door! We can still save Uncle Scrooge."

Donald and the boys quickly ran to the door and turn the knob up. The door was loosening, and they all went inside but only to see there was four different type of doors.

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Curse me kilts! This place is like a maze."

On the floor they noticed that scarf of Scrooge's Halloween costume was on the floor. Dewey was the first one to pick it up.

Dewey - "Uncle Scrooge have got to be in one of the doors."

Donald - "Alright, Dewey you go in the middle door, Louie take the third door. Huey you go in the first door and I would go through the last door. I know you boys can do it. I believe in you."

The boys - "Thanks Uncle Donald!"

They all hugged each other, and each went through the door.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Dewey went inside the door and saw giant shelves that almost reach the ceiling. Dewey was walking until he heard some familiar moaning. Dewey began to climb up and saw 6 bookshelves away that Scrooge was locked up in a cage.

Dewey - "Hold on Uncle Scrooge I'm coming!"

Dewey jumped the 6 bookshelves and making sure he kept his balance. He even uses the scarf to swing him to the cage. When got to the cage Scrooge was in, he saw that Scrooge was blindfolded and his hands was tied together. Scrooge moans and woke up but he couldn't see anything.

Dewey - "Uncle Scrooge? Are you okay?"

Scrooge - "Dewey? Where am I? Why is everything so dark and why I can't move my hands?"

Dewey - "Don't worry Uncle Scrooge I'll get you out."

Scrooge - "You have a key?"

Dewey - "Even better. The heart of a ninja! I see so many ninja shoes and movies I guarantee that I get you out of that cage."

Dewey stepped back, shouted random ninja words and kicked the cage. Instead of opening it, it causes the cage to move to the edge of the shelf.

Dewey - *scared* "Uh oh."

Scrooge - "Did you get it opened?"

Scrooge stepped back, and it cause the cage to fall and he screamed and crashed. Dewey went to the edge and looked down.

Dewey - *concerned* "Uncle Scrooge? Are you okay?"

Scrooge - "Yes! I'm fine. *remove the blindfold* I'm alright."

Dewey - "I'm sorry."

Scrooge - "Oh it's okay lad. You were just trying to open the cage."

Dewey - *sighed* "No it's not that...It about Mom."

Scrooge eyes widen and then Dewey continue.

Dewey - "I been wanting to tell you that I understand why you didn't tell us about Mom. It was selfish of us to not considering your feelings about what happened and blaming you. I was also hurt on learning how reckless Mom can be, but family aren't perfect. Even cool ones like you, Uncle Donald, Huey and Louie. Even Mom. I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge smiles because he remembers how he was trapped in the dome and how Dewey tried to apologize to him but didn't get the chance.

Scrooge - "Thank you lad. Do you mind passing down the scarf, so I can climb up?"

Dewey - "Oh okay."

Dewey use a scarf as a lasso and threw it down at Scrooge. Scrooge grabbed the scarf and began to climb up the scarf. Then he made on top, put the scarf back on and he and Dewey left the room.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Dewey and Scrooge was in the hallway again. They were trying to figure out a way to tell the others. Then when Dewey got an idea

Dewey - *realized something* "Oh wait!"

Dewey took out his phone to call and began to call Huey. It rang a few times, until Huey picked it up.

Huey - "Did you find Uncle Scrooge?"

Dewey - "Yes he is with me. Where are you guys?"

Huey - "In some weird lab with the others. It's the first door you need to enter."

Dewey - "Okay we will be right there! *to Scrooge* Let's to Uncle Scrooge."

They entered the first door and saw everybody in some strange lab room. Donald saw that his Uncle was alive.

Donald - *ecstatic* "Uncle Scrooge you're alive! *hugged him tight* I thought I lost you."

Scrooge - "Oh don't worry Donald, I'm Scrooge McDuck! Nothing can stop me."

Launchpad - "Expect for stop lights. They can stop anything."

Scrooge - "I'm just glad that everybody is alright."

Huey - "Yeah I mean this lab is huge! It's like Dr. Gearloose lab but creepier."

Dewey - "Look at all these position and stuff. You think it's safe to drink? *Huey gave him a disproved look* what? My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes."

Louie - *excited and spoke with a fake Scottish accent* "Bless me bagpipes! Our candy bag is here!"

They saw that their candy bags are on a desk. However, someone already ate their bag of candy.

Mrs. Beakley - *examined it* "Why would a ghost eat candy?"

Launchpad - "Well Maybe this ghost has a sweet tooth."

Scrooge - "But ghosts don't need to eat. Just ask Duckworth."

Webby - "I don't think it's a ghost. Check this out."

Webby show them the notes she found in the library and in the lab.

Webby - "They look Exactly the same. It talked about something, but I can't read it. It's all in some weird science-ty language. Too many fancy words."

Huey - "I'll read it! Weird science-ty language is my middle name."

Launchpad - "That's a cool middle name! I wish I can a middle like that."

Huey took the paper and examined it for a few minutes. Then he said:

Huey - "This is a potion formula. It basically saying ingredients for a potion."

Donald - "What kind of potion?"

Huey - *squinted* "Oh it's hard to read. That part is smudge."

Dewey - *scared* "Um guys...I think we are going to get smudged!"

Then they turned around and not only saw the skeleton and saw a floating potion bottle. The ghost threw the potion bottle, and it cause a fog of smoke to be appeared. It blinded everybody, and they began to cough and close their eyes. Donald's eye was halfway close and saw the skeleton behind Scrooge attempted to strangle him again. Donald eyes widen and shouted.

Donald - *angry* "GET AWAY FROM MY UNCLE SCROOGE YOU ARE WALKING CHICKEN BONES!"

Donald ran quickly and tackled the skeleton and began to beat it up and stomp on it. Once the fog cleared up, they all saw that the skeleton was nothing more than a robot.

Launchpad - "A robot? I knew robot have skeletons!"

Scrooge - "Don't be daft Launchpad the skeleton is clearly a fake. It would explain how cold it was and strong enough to overpower me."

Webby - "But how are we going to fight this type of ghost if we can't see it?"

They heard the evil laughter again and tried to find the ghost, but it was no used. Launchpad saw the curtain moving and he got scared. He quickly grabbed a jar full of yellow stuff and threw it at the curtain which hit something because it revealed to be yellow powder and someone eyes.

Louie - *fake Scottish accent* "Look! That's no ghost!"

Scrooge - "Louie is right! It's a person!"

The so called "ghost" tried to run away. However, Scrooge took the same jar Launchpad had before and threw it at the "ghost." This time it was covered in the yellow powder and revealed its entire body. Scrooge eyes widen and quickly recognize it

Scrooge - "It's Ludwig Von Strangeduck!"

Huey - "What?! I thought he was dead."

Strangeduck - "You thought wrong you little Pipsqueak!"

Webby - *confused* "I don't get it I mean how, why?"

Strangeduck - "It was simple. I actually faked my death during the explosion."

Dewey - "Well that explain it."

Strangeduck - "I'm done yet! After that I created a potion that can turn me invisible."

Huey - "So that's what the formula is for?"

Strangeduck - "Yes and I created the robot skeleton."

Donald - "But Why you do all this?"

Strangeduck - "To lure people in here so I can harvest more organs! I mean you know how people are stupid enough to come here. Plus I wanted revenge on Scrooge McDuck for ruining my plan and trying to kill me!"

Scrooge - "What?! You were stealing people's organs!"

Strangeduck - "For science!"

Donald - *angry* "So you tried to kill him?!"

Strangeduck - "For revenge and science! Have you seen his organs? They are strong especially for someone his age. Now that you are all here there just enough organs for me to-"

Mrs. Beakley quickly threw a jelly like potion at Strangeduck which blinded him.

Mrs. Beakley - "RUN!"

They all ran out of the hotel while Launchpad was holding all the candy bag. Luckily for them the rain had stopped.

Strangeduck - "CURSE YOU MCDUCK!"

 **()()()()()()()()()**

At home the kids were all relaxing watching Halloween movies and eating their candy.

Webby - "Man this was the best Halloween ever! We get to fight a ghost, spent some time at a haunted hotel!"

Huey - "And get some really good candy."

Louie - "Really good! *realize something* Hey I can talk normal again!"

Scrooge - "Yeah But you still need to work on the accent."

Scrooge coughs a little and began to drink some nutmeg tea to help his throat which was sore. Donald looked at Scrooge's throat and it was still red and little bruised from the strangling. That scene was still stuck in Donald's head: Scrooge getting strangled and went limp. He honestly thought that his Uncle Scrooge had died and thought it was the last time Donald would have spent with Scrooge.

Ever since Mrs. Beakley revealed what Scrooge went through to get Della back, Donald felt guilty. He abandons his Uncle at his time of need and blamed him for something that wasn't even his fault. Donald wanted to apologize to Scrooge but couldn't find the right words and was afraid that Scrooge would never forgive him. But he knows that if he doesn't apologize, it would eat him alive and could lose Scrooge like he almost did today.

Donald - "Uh Uncle Scrooge? Can we talk in the kitchen?"

Scrooge - "Sure. I need some more tea for my throat. *coughs*

They both went to the kitchen and Scrooge began to pour more tea in his cup.

Scrooge - "So what did you wanted to talk about Donald?"

Donald - "Umm…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Scrooge - *confused* "Sorry? About what?"

Donald - "Della."

Scrooge stopped pouring his tea and turned around.

Scrooge - "What about Della?"

Donald - *sighs* "After since what Mrs. B said about you almost bankrupting yourself to get her back, and almost getting strangled to death by that skeleton, it made me realize I was the selfish one. I wasted 10 years of not talking to you and kept thinking about my own pain about Della being lost in space and didn't even consider your feelings about it. I just left you all alone with no support or anything. I also forgot how Della isn't perfect because how reckless and stubborn she can be which lead her to being lost in space. I was just so hurt and angry that it was hard for me to blame for, so I just use you as the scapegoat, but I was wrong to do that, and you almost got killed. I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge was shocked yet touched that his nephew apologized to him. He didn't think Donald would apologize to him after what happened. Scrooge longed wanted to apologize to Donald, but he too was angry at him for not even giving him a change to explain. But he knows that it gone far enough and they both need to move on.

Scrooge - "Oh Donald I'm sorry too. I was just also hurt on how she can do something so reckless. I kept trying and trying to get her back, but I was forced to stop. I mean that skeleton couldn't kill me, I got a strong throat. Plus, you're not the first one who apologize for what happened, Dewey did too."

Donald - "He did?"

Scrooge - "Yeah he did, and he even admit that family isn't perfect. Even cool ones like Della…"

Donald - "Yeah…"

Scrooge - "I mean haven't built that rocket she still would have been here now."

Donald - "I know but she still would have found the rocket either way. Like I said before it was hard for me admit that Della isn't perfect."

Scrooge - "Neither are we. That's what makes us family."

Donald - "And family stick together. Ducks don't back down!"

Scrooge - "Exactly! Let's go watch movies and eat more candy."

Donald - "Okay Uncle Scrooge!"

They did a quick hug before going back to the living room and watch Halloween movies. This is definitely one Halloween night they will remember for the rest of their life.

 **Hope you all like it!** **And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
